About love, regrets and forgiveness
by kirkandrade
Summary: An accident brings a family together.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai is on her way to the usual Friday night dinner with her parents. As always she is already dreading it, especially because tonight she has to tell Richard and Emily that they are going to be grandparents again. She looks in the mirror one last time and immediately puts a hand on her still flat stomach. Suddenly she feels two arms wrapping around her waist.

" You look beautiful " - Luke says placing his hands on top of hers still on her stomach.

" You are just saying this because I am pregnant with your child " - Lorelai says smiling to him.

" No. I am saying this because I love you and our baby "

" Own. Someone is being sweet."

" I don't know what are you talking about" Luke says a little embarrassed.

" Okay big guy, I have to go or I will have to listen to Emily Gilmore lecture me about punctuality " Lorelai says leaving the bedroom.

" Lorelai, are you sure you don't want me to go with you ? " He asks concerned.

" Yes, I'll go, listen to her say what a disappointment I am and leave. Hopefully it will be quick."

" Lorelai."

" Luke, seriously, it's going to be fine. You worry too much."

" I just don't want you to get upset. It's not good for the baby."

" I won't. I promise. Now, I really have to go " She says kissing his lips.

" Okay, I will wait for you then. Drive safe. "


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived at her parents door, she was so nervous that she just wanted this night to end. As soon as she rang the doorbell, a maid appear to lead her to the living room.

" Hello, Lorelai " said Emily and Richard in unison.

" Hi, mom, dad. Rory sends her love."

" How is she ? " Emily asks.

" She is great. I talked to her yesterday. She misses home but she is loving to travel around with Obama."

" That's wonderful. What would you like to drink, Lorelai ? "

" Just soda tonight, dad."

" Just soda ? Why is that ? " Richard asks

" Well, it's now or never " Lorelai whispered

" Lorelai ? " Her mother asks.

" Mom, dad, I'm pregnant."

" What ? I can't believe this." Emily exclaimed.

" You're pregnant ? And Luke is the father I assume ?" Her father asked.

" Of course Luke is the father. What do you think I am ?"

" Well Lorelai, we gave to agree that you had a fair number of romantic relationships in your life." Her mother said.

" So, is that what you guys think of me ? That I am just some whore who sleeps around ?"

" We didn't say that. " Richard stated.

" You are putting words in our mouths." Emily said.

" That's all you have to say ? Not even a congratulations? "

" What do you want from us Lorelai ? You are once again pregnant out of wedlock and we're supposed to be happy about this ?" Richard said starting to yell.

" Oh my god, that's all what you people care about ? You are going to be grandparents again, aren't you even a little bit excited about this ?"

" I'm sorry if I am not happy about the fact that you once again embarrassed our family." Emily said harshly.

Once the words left her mouth, Emily stared at her daughter's face and saw hurt written all over it. Lorelai's eyes were red and she was shaking with a mixture of anger and sadness. She regretted right away but knew it was too late to take it back.

" Well, I'm sorry if I am such a failure and an embarrassment to you. Don't worry about it, just tell people I am dead because that's what you are to me. Goodbye."

And just like that, she started to drive away from her parents house. She was trying to focus on the road but her mother's words kept running through her mind. No longer capable of keeping the tears from falling, she started to cry hard. That was when a strong light hit her eyes and suddenly everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Lorelai's last words, things have been quiet in the Gilmore mansion for the rest of the night. Richard went to his study as he always did when something bothered him. He looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was late, so decided to go to bed. As he walked by the door of the bedroom that one day belonged to a little girl who stole his heart since the first time he held her in his arms, Richard saw the other girl of his life. His wife, Emily Gilmore. She was strong most of the times, but when it came to their daughter, she was extremely insecure. She was sited in Lorelai's old bed looking at a photo album. Richard came closer and saw that she had tears in her eyes. Seeing this, he just held her for as long as she needed.

" Look at this face, Richard " Emily said showing him a picture of a five year old Lorelai.

" She is just so beautiful. I never thought we could do something so precious. That's what she is. The most precious thing I have. I was supposed to protect her from everything and instead of doing this..." Emily said sobbing hysterically

" Emily " Richard said trying to calm her down

" Did you saw her face, Richard ?" She said cutting him off." She was so sad and it's was all because of me. I hurt her. And now she is never coming back here. We will never see her again or meet this baby. And it's all my fault."

And before Richard could say anything, the phone rang.

" I'll get it. You stay here and just wait for me" . he says


	4. Chapter 4

Richard took a deep breath and made it all the way downstairs to pick up the phone.

" Hello, this is Richard Gilmore."

" Mr. Gilmore, this is Luke Danes."

" Luke ? "

" Sir, listen, I will get straight to the point. It's not an easy thing to say but there's been an accident."

" Accident ? Oh my god! Is it Lorelai ? What happened ?"

Just when this was said, he heard a loud cry. Right behind him, he spotted his wife's face. She looked so small and scared. The only other time he had seen Emily like that was when Lorelai left their house more than twenty years ago.

" I don't know much. I just got a call. They found my number with her. I am going to the hospital right now."

" What hospital ?"

" Hartford memorial."

" Okay, I will meet you there."

When the conversation ended, no word was said. He just gave Emily his hand and together they walk out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

The hospital was just twenty minutes from their house but the drive there seen to take forever. Emily keep staring at the window thinking about how long has it been since she told her daughter that she loved her. Could Lorelai know how much she meant to her mother ? She could just hear Lorelai saying : "Why don't you care ? Why did you never care ? No matter what happens in my life, you never been happy for me and that hurts, it really hurts." She didn't want to, but couldn't stop thinking. What if I loose her forever ? How will I be able to live without her ? What about the baby ? It's my fault that my daughter and future grandchild are in danger. If something happens to them I will never forgive myself.

Meanwhile, Richard could only think about Lorelai's childhood and the fact that he missed most of it. He was always busy with work. This is something he will always regret. He just hoped that that everything was okay with Lorelai and the baby.

Just as they arrived at the hospital, Richard spotted Luke walking around the waiting room.

" Mr. Gilmore " he said

" They won't tell me anything because according to them I'm not family. I'm not family. This is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. That woman in there is the love of my life and that baby she is carrying is mine too. How am I not family ? Just because there's not any paper to prove that ?" Luke said almost yelling.

Emily just listened to Luke's rant thinking that maybe he was indeed the right man for her daughter. He obviously loved her very much and seen as scared as she was about Lorelai's condition.

"Luke" Richard said trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, I'm just..."

" I know. We all are. Now, you just sit here with Emily while I'll try to find someone who can tell us something."

The two of them just sat there in an awkward silence until Richard showed up with a man who appeared to be a doctor.

"So, how is my daughter ?" Emily was the first one to ask.


	6. Chapter 6

" She had a concussion that's why right now she is unconscious and her right leg was broken in three places. So, we have to take her to surgery to fix her leg and them keep an eye on the head injury to see if there will be any damage when she wakes up." The doctor explained.

"And how is the baby ? " Luke asked almost afraid of the answer.

" The baby is just fine. Now, the surgery is going to last at least three hours, so as soon as we finish I'll let you know."

"Thank you, doctor" Richard said.

" We have to call Rory" Richard said when he suddenly remembered of his granddaughter.

" I think we should wait at least until the surgery is finished. So this way, she won't have to suffer through the waiting." Emily said.

" I agree with Mrs. Gilmore " Luke said.

" Okay. We will wait then." Richard replied.

" Let's sit down. The wait will be long." He continued.

Emily and Richard just sat down beside each other holding hands. Emily leaned on her husband and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily was lying in bed with her head in her husband's chest. They were almost asleep when the bedroom door was open and a four year old lorelai appeared. Her face was red and she had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy" she whispered with her voice trembling.

" Baby, what's wrong ? " the mother asked.

" I had a bad dream" the little girl said

" Come here, angel"

So, the little girl climbed her parents bed and laid down between them.

" Do you want to tell us what that dream was about ? " her father asked

" Okay. We were all at the park. You were

talking with a friend and mommy was pushing me in the swing. But then it started to rain and you two ran leaving me alone. I was scared and started to cry but you never came back." She said crying hard.

" Baby" the mother said holding her daughter in her arms. " We love you and we could never leave you."

" You promise ? "

" Of course we promise." Richard said kissing his daughter forehead. " Now, it's time to go to sleep. "

" Can I sleep here tonight ? Please mommy, please daddy, just this time." Lorelai said pouting.

Emily and Richard looked at each other and smiled. They knew they could never resist this little face.

"Okay. But just this time. You are a big girl already and big girls sleep in their own rooms. Are we clear ? "

" Yes, mommy. Thank you."

Emily pushed the blanket to cover the three of them. Lorelai laid down in her mother's arms.

"Good night, mommy. Good night, daddy. Love you."

" Good night, sweetheart." Richard said

" We love you too, very much, don't ever forget that." Emily said before she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Richard looked down at his sleeping wife and saw that she had a smile on her face. Suddenly, she began to wake up.

" It must have been a very good dream I supposed."

" What are you talking about ? "

" You had the most beautiful smile on your face."

" Oh Richard, don't be silly." She said blushing.

" So, what was that dream about ? I hope it was about me. " he said joking.

" Aren't you cocky? "

" So, it wasn't about me. I'm hurt." He said pretending to be upset.

" Well, it was about you partially. You and Lorelai. It was a memory of a long time ago, actually."

" A memory ? "

" Yes. I was remembering one time when lorelai was four and had a bad dream. She went to our bedroom and slept between us. Oh Richard. If something happens to her I will never forgive myself." She said with tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Love, don't think like that" he said taking her hands.

On the other side of the room, Luke just watched the two of them. He just wished he could do something instead of just wait.


	8. Chapter 8

At that moment, the doctor appeared. He came closer to the three of them.

" The surgery was a success. Lorelai is unfortunately still unconscious but she is already in a room if you like to see her."

" How long until she wakes up ? " Luke asked.

" That's hard to say. It could be hours or it could be weeks. We just have to wait and see."

" Weeks ? Oh my god !" Emily said

" I'm sorry. It's all we can do right now. "

" Thank you, doctor. We would like to see her now. " Richard said

The trio started to walk in the direction of Lorelai's room.

" You two go ahead, I just have to go to the bathroom for a moment. " Emily said disappearing quickly.

Richard didn't even had time to say anything. He knew his wife was just afraid and making excuses to avoid seeing their daughter.

The two men stopped at the door for a moment before going in. Lorelai was there lying still with her eyes closed. If it wasn't for her skin so pale, the bandage on her head and her leg lifted up in the air she would look like she was just sleeping. She had some bruises on her face and arms. The only sounds in the room were of Lorelai and the baby's heartbeats. Luke immediately took one of lorelai's hand.

" Oh Lorelai, you have to wake up soon and show us these beautiful blue eyes. You know, I hope our baby has your eyes. Oh baby, I love you so much. You can't leave me because I can't live without you. " He kissed her forehead and looked at Richard a little bit embarrassed for looking so vulnerable.

" I'm just going to give you some time with her. I'll be back. " Luke finished leaving the room.

Richard came closer to his daughter and took one of her hands. This action seemed so foreign to him. He didn't even remember the last time he did this. It must have been a long time ago when Lorelai was just a little girl.

"My god Lorelai. There so many things I want to say to you. You know, I guess it's true what people say . That you only appreciate things when you come close to loose them. I know you probably think I don't care at all for you or your feelings. But that couldn' t be farther from the truth. I love you so much sweetheart, I just hope we can make things right someday. But for that to happen, you need to wake up, okay ? " Richard kissed his daughter hand and just sat there staring at her.


	9. Chapter 9

When Luke left the room, he spotted Emily standing outside looking at Richard and Lorelai through the window.

" It's okay to be scared, you know."

" I'm not scared. What would I be scared of ?"

" I don't know. Of seeing her like that or talking to her. "

" She is not even listening anyway."

" You don't know that. I'm just saying it's okay to be scared but you shouldn't be. I am just going to get some tea. Do you want some ?"

" No. Thank you, Luke. "

As Luke left, she thought about his words and got the courage to enter her daughter's room.

" There you are. I was just wondering what your next excuse would be." Richard said

" I don't know what you are talking about."

" You know exactly what I am talking about. Are your feet glued to the ground or you are just afraid she would bite you ? You can come closer you know."

" Don't be silly. I'm just..."

" I know. Come here."

Richard came to her and took her hand bringing her to the chair beside Lorelai's bed.

"Here. Take her hand." He said giving her their daughter's hand.

She flinched a little when she felt how cold her daughter's hand was.

" Do you think I should talk to her ? " Emily asked.

" Well, I don't know if she can hear you but it might be good for you. I can give you privacy if you want."

" No. I want you to stay with me."

"Okay. I'll just sit here then."

"Angel" Emily said squeezing her daughter's hand.

At the same time, lorelai began to stir trying to wake up. Her head hurt and she could listen to someone talking. She realized it was her mother's voice and decided to listen what she had to say.

" I don't even know if you remember this but I used to call you angel all the time when you were a little girl. I just don't know when I stopped. Oh Lorelai. I was never very good at showing my emotions. You know, I always loved you, since the moment I found out that I was pregnant with you. I used to stay awake at night feeling you move and wondering how your little face would be."

"I never told you this but when you left our house, I was a mess. I just kept thinking if you were hungry, scared or cold. I guess that's why I was always so harsh with you all this years. Because I never forgave you for leaving . You hurt me and i just didn't want you to see how much. I guess that's where I failed. I never made possible for you to reach out to me. You always saw me like this wall that you could never break through it. And I'm sorry for this. I really am. Not just for this but for all the times that I hurt you. I just want you to know that you could never be a failure, disappointment or an embarrassment for me or your father. We're so proud of you, lorelai. You built a whole life. You raised an amazing daughter and you own your own business. And you did all this by yourself. I just hope I can tell all this to you one day." Emily finished with eyes full of tears. She looked at her daughter's face and saw that her beautiful blue eyes were open staring at her.

" Mommy" Lorelai said with tears rolling down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

" Lorelai. Oh my god. You're awake" Emily exclaimed with joy. " Richard, come here. She's awake. I'm so sorry, baby." She said hugging her daughter.

Lorelai was overwhelmed by her mother's words but suddenly a wave of panic came through her and her hand flew automatic to her stomach.

Emily saw panic in her daughter's eyes and understood immediately.

" The baby is fine. Listen."

Lorelai stopped for a minute. That was when she heard a strong second heartbeat.

" That's my baby ? " Lorelai asked getting emotional.

" That's my grandchild." Richard said approaching the bed.

" Dad." Lorelai said uncertain if Richard was still mad about the baby.

"Lorelai. I want you to listen to me. I'm sorry for what I said the other night and for all the other times I disappointed you. I want you to give me a chance to be a good father because despite what you might think I love you and I want to be in your life if you let me of course."

" Oh dad. Of course I want you and mom in my life. I always wanted. I just felt like i was never good enough. I was never the perfect daughter that you guys wanted. I got pregnant at sixteen, never finished high school, never went to yale. Anyway, the list is long. I guess ironically the only good thing I did was to give you Rory." Lorelai said smiling sadly.

" Lorelai, please, don't talk like that. " Her father said.

" It's just the truth." Lorelai said

" No. It's not. Do you want to know what is the truth ? The truth is that you are an amazing person with a great heart. You are independent and strong. You may have not gone to Yale but you managed to graduate and built your own inn. We' re so proud of you and I'm sorry for never telling you that." Her mother said starting to cry.

" Mom. It's okay." Lorelai said reaching out to her mother's hand.

" I was just so scared that something would happen to you or the baby. " Emily said caressing her cheek.

" I'm fine now. I promise. We're fine." Lorelai said putting her mother's hand on her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Luke was at the cafeteria thinking about calling Rory now that the surgery was over. That's what they had agreed on. To be completely honest, he wasn't looking forward to be the one to tell her this news. But unfortunately, someone had to. So he dialed her number and waited.

" Hello, this is Rory Gilmore"

" Rory, it's Luke"

" Hey, Luke. I was just thinking about calling mom. I haven't heard from her yet which is really weird."

" Rory. I have to tell you something but i don't want you to panic, okay ? "

" What's wrong ? Is it mom ? What happened? What about the baby ? "

" Listen. Your mom was in an accident when she was coming back from your grandparents' house yesterday but she is fine now. And the baby is fine too."

" Is she really fine ? I want to talk to her."

" Rory..." He said but was interrupted by Richard's voice calling him.

" Luke. It's Lorelai. She is awake." Richard said approaching him.

" Really ? Oh, thank god." Luke said relieved.

"Luke ?" He heard Rory's voice on the other side of the line.

"Rory. Sorry, i Just got distracted. I will tell your mom to call you in a moment, okay ?"

"You promise ?"

" I promise."

" Okay. But if she doesn't call in the next ten minutes..."

" She will." Luke said cutting her off.

" Okay. I'll let you go now."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Bye." He said smiling. She was just like her mother. He thought.

As soon as Luke got off the phone, he ran to Lorelai's room. When he got there, he saw her sitting in bed laughing with her mother. She had the most beautiful smile.

" Luke. Finally. I was beginning to think you had forgot about me already." Lorelai said smiling to him.

" I'll just go to the cafeteria with your father." Emily said kissing her daughter's forehead.

Oblivious to anything, Luke just got closer to Lorelai and gave her a kiss in the lips.

" I could never forget you, crazy lady. You gave me quite a scare, did you know that ?"

"I'm sorry"

" It was not your fault. I'll just never let you out of my sight again."

Just then, Luke's cellphone began to ring.

" It's Rory. I promised her you would call." He said giving her the phone.

" Offspring!" Lorelai greeted her daughter.

" Mom!" Rory said

Author's note: Please send me reviews. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.


	12. Chapter 12

"It hasn't been even a month since I left and you are already getting into trouble." Rory said.

" What can I say ? I'm a rebel." Lorelai said.

"Mom, seriously, how are you ? Are you okay ? And my future sibling? "

" We're fine."

" I want the truth not the fairy tale version. I'm an adult now, you know."

" Really? How come you still have a hello kitty pajamas ?"

" For your information, it's very comfortable and it happens that I know another adult who owns a hello kitty pajamas. And i think you know her too."

" Really? I don't think so."

" Yeah yeah, keep ignoring the truth. Now, enough of changing the subject. How are you? "

" Honestly, I' ve been better. I fine you know. I just have a really cool cast on my leg. I was just thinking about names for her."

" Her ? "

" Yeah. She is a girl."

" Of course. And what do you have until now ? "

" I was thinking about betty but I'm not sure. What do you think?"

" I was thinking since you are in a hospital, you should have your head examined."

" Funny. Funny girl."

" Mom, I am going home."

" Home? Where?"

" Stars hollow of course."

" Rory. No."

" Mom. I can't stay here while you are in a hospital."

" Honey, I am going home soon. And I'm not alone. I have Luke and your grandparents. And of course the whole town should be in a meeting right now discussing my situation."

" You don't want me there ?"

" Baby, of course I want you here but you're working. And i don't want you to loose your dream job because of me. You can come when you have a break."

" But that's just five weeks from today."

" It's not gonna take long. I'll be fine. I promise. And I'll call you everyday."

" You promise ?"

" I swear for Paul anka's life."

" Now i know that you are serious. Okay, so I have to go now but I'll call you later. Love you mom."

" I love you, kiddo."


	13. Chapter 13

" So, all good with Rory ? " Luke asked once lorelai ended the call.

" Yeah. Everything is fine. She wanted to come home now but I told her to wait. I just don't want her to risk her job because of me." She said.

" I understand. And I'm sure she understands too."

"I hope so."

"Hey, Sookie called. She said Patty and Babbete called the inn to know about you.

And that everybody sends their love, even Michel."

" I doubt that. He must have taken my office by now."

" That sounds more like him." Luke said laughing.

At this moment, Emily and Richard entered the room followed by the doctor.

" So, Miss Gilmore, I heard you decided to open your eyes for us." The doctor said.

" Yeah. I guess the whole sleeping beauty thing is not for me." Lorelai said.

" I'm glad." He said laughing." I'm sorry. How rude. I didn't even introduced myself." The doctor said.

" It's okay." She said

" I'm Dr. McCarthy." He said. " Now, Miss Gilmore..."

" Please doctor, call me Lorelai."

" Okay. Lorelai. The good news is that you can go home tomorrow and the bad news is that you'll have to wear this cast for at least three more weeks."

" Well, good thing that I already gave her a name."

" Her ? "

" Yeah. The cast. I named her Betty."

" I'm sorry doctor. Ignore her please. She is not crazy. She just have this thing with naming objects." Luke explained.

" Even as a child she used to do this." Emily said smiling a little bit.

" It's okay." The doctor said smiling. " Lorelai, are you feeling any pain?"

"My head hurts a little. It's more like a headache but other than that I'm fine."

" Well, that's normal since you had a concussion. We'll just have to wake you up every two hour." He said. " The baby is great. You are two months pregnant now so just schedule an appointment with your doctor and everything should be fine. I'll leave you now to rest."

" Thanks doctor." Lorelai said.

" Well, that's wonderful news." Richard said after the doctor left the room.

" Yes. I couldn't agree more." Emily said.

" Mrs Gilmore, can I ask you a favor ? " Luke asked hesitating a little bit.

" Luke, I already told you there's no need for this. I'll be fine." Lorelai said.

" What is it ? " Emily asked ignoring her daughter.

" The thing is that I have to work tomorrow morning because Ceaser took the day off and Lane is not working yet because of the babies. So, I won't be able to sleep here with Lorelai tonight and I didn't want her to be alone. I was just wondering if you could spend the night here with her ? " Luke finished.

" Mom. You don't need to do this. Luke is just being overprotective. I know you must have things to do." Lorelai said.

" Luke. You don't even need to ask. I am her mother. Of course there is nothing I rather be doing than taking care of my daughter." Emily said looking straight at Lorelai.

" So, I think we should go so you can rest now and come back later, my dear." Richard said. He came closer to Lorelai and gave her a quick hug." I see you later sweetheart". He said before leaving the room.

" You're right. Let's go." Emily said approaching her daughter's bed. She kissed Lorelai's forehead and whispered " I love you angel, don't ever forget that."

Lorelai just kept staring at the door unable to believe at how much her parents have changed at the last twenty four hours. Of course she was happy but she couldn't help it but wonder if this harmony would last.

" Tired ? " Luke asked interrupting her thoughts.

" A little bit. Come here. Lay down with me."

" I can't just lay down with you."

" Why not ? Are you afraid that I would want to do something dirty with you ? "

" Geez. We are in a hospital for God's sake."

" Relax. I just want you close to me. Please." Lorelai said pouting.

" Fine." Luke said laying down next to her.

Lorelai laid her head in Luke's chest and closed her eyes.

" Lorelai. Lorelai, you have to wake up angel." Emily said.

" Mom ?" Lorelai said with her eyes still closed.

" Yes. It's me."

" Where is Luke ?" Lorelai said opening her eyes.

" He went home two hours ago. He didn't want to wake you up. But he left a note for you." Emily said handing her the piece of paper.

" Crazy lady, I had to go. I didn't want to wake you up. I'll miss you and our baby tonight.

Love you forever, Luke.

Ps: Please try not to make your mother crazy."

When Lorelai finished reading, she had a smile on her face. She looked at the her mother and saw that Emily was staring at her.

" Why are you staring at me ?"

" I was just wondering what Luke could have written that made you smile like this."

" You can read if you want." Lorelai said handing her the note.

" Well, that was very sweet of him and I really appreciate if you listen to him. Especially on this last part."

" I'll try. " Lorelai said laughing.

" You know, your father used to send me notes all the time when we were dating."

" Really ? I never knew dad was the romantic kind of guy."

" Why not ? "

" I don't know. I guess because I always saw him more like a don't talk about your feelings kind of guy."

" You know, you father may seem distant and even oblivious sometimes but he does care a lot about the ones he love."

" I know. I didn't mean like that."

" Have I ever told you the story of how I told your father that I was pregnant with you ?"

" Not that I remember."

" Well, we always knew that we wanted to have children. So, when we got married we didn't take long to start trying. But, it was not as easy as we thought. Six months passed and nothing. So, we went to a doctor and he said that we could have children but that the possibility was small." Emily said getting emotional.

" I was devastated and your father of course was wonderful. He just kept saying that he loved me and that everything was going to be fine." She continued.

" Then one day your father was out of town. I realized I was late so i did a pharmacy test and there it was. A pink line that would change my life forever. I was so happy. I couldn't wait to tell your father."

" So, what did you do ? "

" I went to New York to meet him. I wanted to surprise him. I went to his hotel and waited until he came back from his meeting."

" When he entered the room, I was sitted in the bed. When I looked at his face I couldn't control myself. I started crying and he just hold me."

FLASHBACK

" Emmy, what are you doing here ? What's wrong?" Richard said.

Emily just kept crying. She loved this man so much and they had made a child together. It was a miracle.

" Emmy, you are scaring me."

" I'm sorry. I needed to tell you something and I just couldn't wait."

" What is it ? You know you can tell me anything."

" Richard. I'm pregnant."

" What ?"

" I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

" Are you sure ?"

" I did a pharmacy test today and it was positive. I mean, I have to do a blood test but I am pretty sure. I am late and all the signs are there."

" Oh my god. Emmy, we are going to have a baby." Richard said kissing her lips.

"Are you happy ? "

" I am the happiest man in world." Richard said kissing her stomach.

END OF FLASHBACK

Emily looked at her daughter's face and saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry mom." Lorelai said.

" What for ? " Emily asked confused.

" Because you were so happy to have a baby and it turned out to be me. And all I did was disappointed you and dad."

" Lorelai. Don't you dare talk about yourself like this again. I won't allow it." Emily continued. " Yes. Our lives didn't turned out exactly the way we wanted but despite all of that, having you was the best thing I ever did in my life. I don't regretted for a minute. Now, enough of this silly talk. You have to rest."

" Mom ?"

" Yes ?" Emily said

" Can you lay down with me ?"

" Of course. " Emily said wearing a big smile.

Mother and daughter laid down together. Lorelai with her head in Emily's chest.

" Mom?"

" Yes Lorelai?"

" I love you." Lorelai said closing her eyes.

" You have no idea." Emily said kissing her daughter's head.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please send reviews.


End file.
